Never Noticed
by Miss Drayn
Summary: [One sided Shizuka x Seto, Mokuba x Rebecca, mentioned Yuugi x Anzu] She loved him for so many years, and she changed because of him. And he never will notice her...


Screw you, mutral pairings! What is it with me and unrequited love? Um... it's fun! :D And nessessary, for the couple I'm writing. Shizuka x Seto. *gags* Tryin' to make it realistic, people. One sided, from Shizuka's side.  
Ha ha. :P  
  
Never Noticed  
By: Alexi Serenitia  
Disclaimer: I will never own Yu-Gi-Oh. Well, god damn it.  
  
***  
  
I see him a lot.  
On TV, of course, because he's famous. He was in America for so long, and he returned to Japan just recently.  
Why do I love him? I don't understand how this came to be. After all, he tormented by brother so much in Battle City, and my brother hates him. However, he just doesn't leave my thoughts, and sometimes, I think there's hope he'll notice me apon his return to Japan.  
I've changed so much since he was gone.  
I guess the first time I noticed him was on the Blimp, back at the Battle City finals, when I begged him to get Bakura some help. I blushed, because I was a young, shy girl back then. I didn't love him yet.  
I kept noticing him, afterwards. He is such a powerful man, brave, strong. He could take care of himself. He was like my brother, only more cold and emotionless.  
He was everything I was not. Parts of him, I wanted to one day see in myself.  
I've been dreaming of him for so many years, so many nights. Through those years, I noticed a change within myself. I became stronger, I was able to fight back when a verbal attack was placed on me. I've toughened up. I've gotten a blackbone.  
Kaiba Seto, did you trigger this change in me...?  
Maybe that's why I love him. He made me a better person.  
I wonder how he was doing during all those years in America. All that fame. Everyone in the world knows his name. I've thought of writing him a few times, but... I didn't know his address. Besides, he wouldn't reply anyway.  
I should abandon all hope. Something tells me not to, and thus I carry on.  
I am a fool.  
There's another tournament going on, soon. I guess he wanted to make his return to Japan with a bang. Everyone's talking about it. My brother called me on the phone a few nights ago, telling me how exciting it will be. I'm thinking of joining as well. I've improved my dueling skill. I'm hoping I can impress him with my new found skills.  
'Him' not being my brother.  
Don't get me wrong--I still love my brother so much. It's just... I don't need to depend on him so much anymore. I've grown up. I even went as far as cutting my hair to reflect apon how I've grown. It's about shoulder lengh now. I think it looks good. Maybe he'll think it looks good, as well.  
Probably not.  
The day of the tournament has finally came. I walk into the streets of Domino City. There are so many people here... I didn't know they'd be so many. One I recgonize is the US champ... wasn't her name Rebecca? I don't know. I've never met her, all I know is what my brother has told me.  
I don't know why, but I started walking towards her. I guess I did this because she was the only person I recgonized. I couldn't find my brother or Yuugi anywhere. Where they even there? Rebecca didn't notice me, so I guess that was okay.  
As soon as I had come to a halt, I saw him, walking out with his brother, Mokuba. I saw Rebecca's gaze follow the younger Kaiba. She had a crush on him? I thought that she had a crush on Yuugi, at least that's what my brother told me.  
I guess she had to get over it, because Yuugi got with Anzu. They're so happy together. I wish I could be happy with the person I liked. I guess Rebecca wishes this, too. I looked up at the elder Kaiba.  
My gaze never left him as he announced the beginning of this new tournament. As everyone cheered and left to find an opponent to duel, I looked at Rebecca. Maybe I should challenge her.  
As I opened my mouth, I saw her bolt off to talk to Mokuba before she started to duel. Curious, and because Mokuba's brother was there, I followed. As I listened to this conversation, I learned they had become close friends after this one event called the 'KC Grand Prix'. I realized what she was doing. She was telling him her feelings!  
Kaiba Seto was behind them. I watched his reaction to this. His face showed nothing. I stared at him as Mokuba and Rebecca continued to talk. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rebecca hug Mokuba in happiness. Mokuba said something to his brother, and he left with the US champ.  
I looked at the person I long since had a crush on, and he didn't do anything. He 'hmphed' at the fact Mokuba had run off this Rebecca, then passed me.  
And then it hit me.  
He had never noticed me to begin with...  
  
END!  
  
Yes, I had to add a little bit of Mokuba x Rebecca in there. It's me, after  
all. How many people were pleased with the Yuugi x Anzu mention? ^_^ Anyway, I'm going to try to work on my other fics. This plotbunny just hit me, and I had to write it. I will now return to my usual writing. ^_^;;; 


End file.
